


Lucky Day

by ladydragon76



Series: Lucky [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, kink: public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Hotrod’s being stalked by a horny Seeker.  Sure it’s weird, but damn, what incredible luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Lucky  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings:** Sunstorm/Hotrod  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Cracky, Sticky, Canon? What canon? Plus the side note that I base my Sunstorm off the G1 pilot, so no he isn’t all glowy and ‘I am Primus’ Sword’ when I write him. ^_^ This is a fill tfanonkink request. That request can be found [here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/3587.html?thread=6254339#t6254339).

Hotrod dove for cover. He rolled and came up, slamming his back against the wall. Fragging Seeker! It was that _same one_ that was just dogging his every move in battle lately. He was sure he’d been driven from the main body of Autobots on purpose, but they would laugh at him -again- if he tried to call in for help with his ‘insane’ stories about being stalked by the bright yellow Seeker.

Well slag that. He was definitely being stalked!

Hotrod crouched, listening for long minutes. The noise from battle was distant and sounded like it might be winding down. He could hear the whine of tetrajet engines, but not close to him. Maybe he’d lost the Seeker?

He rose, creeping slowly and as silently as he could to the corner of the building, peeking out of the narrow little alley. Hotrod sighed in relief, and began to head back to his unit. He remained alert, optics up, audials listening intently for any sign of the yellow Seeker.

He was understandably surprised then when a smooth voice spoke from behind him. “There you are!”

Hotrod whipped around, optics wide, blaster coming up. It was batted from his hand, and he was _so_ going to get lectured for that. Assuming he survived. “Stay back! I can take you down even without a gun!” Yeah. Bravado. That would help against a Seeker. Egotistical slaggers, the lot of them.

The yellow Seeker’s helm tilted in curiosity. Or maybe that was confusion? “I do not want to stay back.”

Hotrod opened his mouth to reply, but then how did one go about replying to such a weird statement. “Well… I want you to stay back!” There. That was an award winner.

“I believe we began this wrong,” the Seeker said. “I am Sunstorm.” He stuck his hand out in greeting.

Hotrod blinked. Yup. The Seek- Sunstorm had _stuck his hand out_! Like Hotrod was dumb enough to just reach out and clasp forearms with the enemy. “Uhh…”

“Here is where you say your designation, but I do already know it. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Hotrod.” Sunstorm waited a few minutes before he seemed to realize Hotrod was not going to reach out to him, and dropped his hand with a sigh.

“So what is this? Weirdest prisoner capture ever or something?” Hotrod asked. He knew he had nowhere to run. He’d never make it to the next alley before the Seeker caught him.

“No, of course not.” Sunstorm’s golden optics dimmed to amber, a small, shy -was that a shy smile?- curling his dark lips up. “I have been watching you.”

“Creepy,” Hotrod said, voicing his first thought. Sunstorm’s face fell, lower lip poking out. Hotrod felt… bad, and wasn’t that just weird on top of weird with a little more whipped weird for a topping.

“I find you attractive.” Sunstorm still seemed to be pouting, and Hotrod reminded himself that Seekers were a vain lot. Everyone knew, whether they’d faced him in battle or not, that you wouldn’t survive with your limbs attached if you insulted Starscream’s ‘beauty’. He should really smooth this over before he lost a leg.

“Well, I mean… Thanks, but ya know it’s a little… uh… disconcerting? You being a Decepticon and all, and me an Autobot. I mean usually being stalked by a Decepticon’s a bad thing for us ‘Bots.”

Sunstorm’s expression cheered a little, and he offered an encouraging smile. Hotrod wondered if he hadn’t been knocked unconscious. He was probably lying somewhere while the battle raged on, and this was some slagged up hallucination brought on by the head injury he was now sporting. “I have no intention of harming you.” A low purr filled the space between them. “In fact, I would much prefer to do the very opposite.”

Hotrod decided Sunstorm talked kinda funny, and that that purr of his kinda did something funny to him. He took a step back, stuttering, sounding pretty stupid actually, but finally managed a weak, “Uhhh… Why?”

Sunstorm matched his steps, his smile taking on something more predatory. “You are attractive, particularly for a ground-based mech. I enjoy your bright colors, the lines of your frame. Why! You even have little faux wings.” Hotrod gasped as Sunstorm reached out, gleaming white hand tweaking the peak of his spoiler. “I confess myself quite captivated.”

Hotrod’s mouth worked silently, optics wide. He was pretty sure he was about to have his first processor crash.

“I am frightening you,” Sunstorm said, seeming to realize he was a bit taller and kind of looming. Hotrod wasn’t so much afraid as completely boggled, but Sunstorm eased back a little, wings lowering some. “Yes?”

“Uhh…?” Hotrod stepped back to give himself a little more room, and tried to get it in gear. “You want me.” It wasn’t exactly a question, but Sunstorm nodded, that oddly shy smile back. “But I’m an Autobot. And you’re a Decepticon.”

“Yes.”

Hotrod stared back into the Seeker’s face, watching what he was pretty sure was a hopeful light enter those unusual gold optics. “You’re a _Decepticon_ ,” he said, stressing the point.

Sunstorm’s helm tipped to the side. “This has been established. Yes. I am a Decepticon.”

“Yeah. Exactly. I mean. It’s just weird. What do you actually expect from me?”

That purr _really_ filled the space between them this time, Sunstorm’s optics darkening as he moved in closer to Hotrod again. “I want to interface with you.”

Well. That was direct. At least there would be no guessing, right? Hotrod shook his helm, trying to get a good grasp on this. He was still suspicious. This was a _Decepticon_ he was dealing with, and that one little fact kept popping up to the forefront. “So… What if I said no?”

Sunstorm’s lower lip poked out again. “You do not find me desirable?”

 _Vain creature. Vain creature!_ Hotrod reminded himself. “Well, yeah! Of course I do, but,” and his spark totally did not flip-flop as Sunstorm smiled brightly, “it’s just that, ya know. Do I have a choice?”

The smile was gone in an instant. “What a horrible thing to assume! Of course you have a choice!”

“Sorry! Sorry,” Hotrod hurried to say, hands coming up just in case, and also to placate. “You’re a Decepticon. What was I supposed to think?”

Sunstorm’s mouth twisted in distaste. “I am a Seeker first, and hardly need to take a lover against their will.” He stepped back, looking like he was trying to hide being disappointed. Hotrod knew that look. He’d been on the receiving end plenty in his life, and for some slagged up reason it stung just as much coming from an enemy as it did a friend.

“Ok,” Hotrod muttered, but held his hand up to stop Sunstorm as he stepped forward, wings perking right up, optics flaring in unmistakable arousal. “But we can’t right now. There’s like, a battle going on.”

“Name when.”

“Uh… Later? I mean I’m sure I can get out after all the post battle stuff’s been handled.” Hotrod couldn’t believe he was agreeing to this. He was going to be in so much trouble. Which, really, was kinda part of the appeal. Plus, ya know. _Seeker_! Add to that the fact that it wasn’t like any of the mechs he knew were fighting for the chance at warming his berth, and it became kinda irresistible.

“Later will do,” Sunstorm agreed quickly. “You are familiar with the old hotel?”

Hotrod nodded. “The one a few blocks from here? All the electrum stripped off it?”

“Yes, that one. It is hardly luxurious, but better than a warehouse floor.”

Hotrod eyed the Seeker, still reeling. This was going down as the strangest, maybe best, day in his whole life, but he had to ask. “This isn’t a trap right? I mean, I’m nothing. I don’t have codes, or rank, or-“

“Of course not!” Hotrod’s optics followed Sunstorm’s wings as they swept back and up with his offence. Cool. Maybe he’d be allowed to touch them? The wings shifted again, kinda fluttering. “See something you like?” Sunstorm asked, a little smile curling over his lips, voice lilting.

“Oh, sorry.” Hotrod’s face heated. Yeah, time to go before he wrecked his chances here.

Sunstorm fluttered his wings again. “I do not mind. Perhaps?” He stepped toward Hotrod, one hand reaching, but not yet touching. “A little taste of all to come later? For the sake of reassurance?”

Hotrod peered up at Sunstorm for a moment before nodding. A kiss would be nice. Seal the deal sort of thing, right? “Yeah. Ok.”

He was instantly wrapped up in a tight embrace, feet barely touching the ground, and Sunstorm’s mouth hovered over his for a moment. Then the kiss. Holy slagging Primus, _the kiss_! Hotrod had never considered that a kiss could be that passionate, that deep without being demanding and forceful. Then he forgot to think for a while. At least until Sunstorm’s mouth left his to trail down his neck, across his collar faring, then on down his chest plates.

Sunstorm sank gracefully to his knees, amber optics glowing intently up at Hotrod. This was a bit more of a taste than he’d been expecting, but as the Seeker licked his panel, no override code on Cybertron would have kept it shut. Sunstorm purred, hands coming to rest on Hotrod’s hips as he pushed his face in against the already hot interface array. Not at all sure what was acceptable at this point, Hotrod kept his spike housed even as Sunstorm licked and sucked at the cover.

That didn’t last long, however, and Sunstorm lifted one of Hotrod’s legs, sliding an arm under his thigh. Hotrod yelped, hands both going to the Seeker’s helm as a hot, lithe tongue circled his valve. Sunstorm moaned, and Hotrod thought he just might overload from that. Holy slagging Pits, it’d been _forever_ since anyone had done this for him, and even then it was… perfunctory. Just a way to get him lubed enough to ‘face, and even the interfacing thing hadn’t happened much, and certainly not recently.

Sunstorm pushed , and Hotrod half-hopped to keep from falling. His back fetched up against a wall, and the Seeker gripped the back of that thigh too, lifting.

“Oh slag!” Hotrod clutched at a shoulder vent, his other hand still firm on Sunstorm’s helm, holding him in. Heat flared over his sensornet with each perfect lick to his valve. He arched his back, helm thunking dully on the wall.

Sunstorm worked at his valve the same way he’d kissed him. Driving, passionate, exploring everywhere, his tongue plunged in and out, setting fire to Hotrod’s systems. If it hadn’t felt so frelling good, he might even have been embarrassed at how fast the charge built.

Their surroundings faded away until there was nothing but the strong hands holding his thighs up and open, bracing him to the wall, and the hot slick strokes over nodes Hotrod didn’t remember being so sensitive before. He rocked his hips, grinding his array down onto Sunstorm’s face, the Seeker’s low sounds vibrating through him. Hotrod wasn’t being terribly quiet himself, and clapped one hand over his mouth to muffle the increasingly loud cries.

Sunstorm pressed in harder, fragging _purred_ , and sucked, tongue thrust deep. Hotrod locked up, stars bursting behind his tightly shut optics. He howled against his hand, fingers digging in hard to Sunstorm’s helm as his systems went supernova.

Sunstorm eased back slowly, still licking and sucking lightly as Hotrod shuddered in aftershocks. He was panting, and bit at his lip as he realized that _he_ was still holding the Seeker’s helm in against him so hard.

“Sorry,” Hotrod murmured as Sunstorm gently lowered one leg then the other. He was surprisingly careful, holding on until Hotrod had his balance. Hotrod gasped as their optics locked. Sunstorm’s were dim, dark face a mask of lust and need.

Before Hotrod recognized the intent, Sunstorm as on his feet, body pressed in tight. Hotrod melted into the kiss, shivering, arms wrapping all of their own accord around the Seeker to touch those pretty wings.

Sunstorm growled, hands gripping Hotrod’s wrists to pull his hands away. They stood their panting, forehelms resting against one another’s, Hotrod trapped by the wall and what he feared -just a little- might be a now slagged off Seeker.

“Primus, grant me strength of will,” Sunstorm whispered, pinning Hotrod’s wrists to the wall. “You test my restraint.”

That actually sounded… really hot. Hotrod arched, rubbing his frame against the Seeker’s, smiling a bit as Sunstorm moaned.

“Evil tease.” Sunstorm pushed away, hand coming up to wipe at his face. He smiled at Hotrod, and licked his lips. “I shall see you in the lobby as soon as it can be managed.” He backed away a little more, and Hotrod had to stop himself from reaching out.

“Yeah. Definitely.” Primus, he was so eloquent.

Sunstorm just smiled more, then launched. Hotrod watched until the buildings blocked his view, then he pulled a polishing cloth from his subspace. He was so busted. It sounded like Magnus had been yelling over the comms for him for a while. No need to make it worse by showing up with lubricant streaking his legs. He’d never escape then, and he was _so_ meeting the Seeker again.

Holy slag! How’d he get this lucky again?


End file.
